One of solutions for stable mass-production of biodiesel using microalgae is to use a culture system having a closed photobioreactor (PBR) with the purpose of maximally increasing a biomass concentration under optimum operational conditions for cell growth of microalgae and through a stable control thereof. In other words, the culture system is a system to execute the culture by stably culturing the biomass produced in the PBR in order to derive lipid accumulation in cells, thereby maximizing lipid productivity (g/m2/yr). The PBR may culture the microalgae with a high efficiency and prevent direct contact the same with external environments during culturing, therefore, have a lower probability of contamination with external bacteria, compared to an open pond. However, there is still a possibility of contamination with bacteria due to temporary exposure to the external environments possibly occurred when the inoculation is conducted during indoor/outdoor culture exposed to the external environments. There have been a number of studies that examined microbial sterilization, water treatment performance and stability of a triiodide anion exchange resin, which is also used in the present invention. However, the present invention primarily proposes an application of a safe axenic inoculation of microalgae in an external exposure manner outside the PBR.
In an industrial applicability including the production of a biodiesel obtained through the culture of microalgae and development of novel bioactive materials, it is very important to maintain a pure culture in aspects of genetic engineering and/or findings of inherent features of microorganisms.
Microalgae present in a natural state mostly co-exist with or are parasitic on various species of bacteria, however, studies into a biological interrelation between the microalgae and the bacteria are still not known in the art.
The triiodide anion exchange resin used in the present invention is one of halogen compounds, and a number of studies on high microbial sterilization, water treatment performance and stability of the above resin have been conducted. However, using the triiodide anion exchange resin to prepare a pure culture of microalgae as the present invention will be a novel application.